This invention relates to a laser scalpel capable of performing simultaneously both diagnosis and treatment of the site of a tumor.
In the surgical removal of a malignant tumor, a surgeon makes strenuous efforts to completely remove the tumor. If even a minute portion of the malignant tumor is left, the tumor will regenerate from the residual site and transfer to another part of the body. The diagnosis of the site of the tumor or its boundary has so far been made empirically by touch or by the visual confirmation of the surgeon. However, it has been extremely difficult to perfectly solve the problem of the remaining site of the tumor.
On the other hand, a laser scalpel has been used for the treatment of tumors by concentrating a CO.sub.2 laser beam, a YAG laser beam, etc. at one point, bombarding the tumor with photons at a massive power density and thus burning up and evaporating the tumor. However, the laser beam for a surgical operation of this kind is invisible to the human eye and is dangerous if used as it is. Accordingly, a method has been used in which the focal point, or the vicinity of the focal point, of the laser beam is irradiated with a guide light so that the surgeon can confirm the focal point and ensure a smooth operation.